I will never love you more
by Marionetteateret
Summary: <html><head></head>And you said, you love me more than anything. But compared to me, everything is nothing...  oh you know, just some America and England.</html>


Alfred sat on the couch. His head was lowered down in between his leg's in an attempt to calm himself down; hands clamped tightly into his hair. His shirt was off, but the room was still completely and uncomfortably hot. The frown that was painted across his face didnt unphase, even when his cat jumped up onto the couch and nuzzled against him.  
>"Hm..." the American shifted, taking one of his hands out from his hair to pet the cat's head, leaning to look over at it. "It's okay..." He scratched lightly at it's ear, making the small thing purr.<br>"_Everything will be just fine._"

"-Ah." Alfred's thoughts were interrupted by a loud sudden sound, and his head jerked up to the other way. Arthur stood there, staring blankly up at him. A box was at his feet; probably heading over to the other boxes near the door. Seeing the look on the American's face; Arthur rubbed the back of his neck and looked away awkwardly, frowning only slightly. "This... this is the last box."

"Is it? Well, that's nice." Alfred scoffed lightly, looking away and petting his cat again. He shuddered lightly and tried to hold back the sound of his lip quivering. His little cat just stared up at him with wide eyes, moving it's head into his hand. Alfred thought that maybe there was a chance that his cat knew what he was feeling, and wanted to comfort him. But then again, that was silly. It _was _just a cat.

"I'm sorry."  
>The American quickly turned his head again, looking up at the small male. He was standing up straight now, the box in his hands. He was stepped more near the door; but, it was as if something stopped him as he looked at the ground.<br>"Are you really...?"  
>"Yea. I mean it this time. I really am sorry."<p>

Arthur quick response started Alfred; startled him so much that he stood up, trying to hold himself back from walking over to him. He shrugged the feeling off and stuck his hands in his pockets, shaking his head lightly. "It's okay." He glanced up at his old friend, plastering a phony smile on his face.  
>This made Arthur frown. He could tell Alfred was lying, that he was hurt. But, he couldnt help it. He already decided... his decision was already made. He was going to leave, once again. Move out, and maybe they wouldnt talk for a couple of weeks. Was it Arthur found someone new? Someone better than him? <em>Alfred would never know.<br>_"You're lying."  
>There was a sigh between the two, and the American took this time to step closer. He wrapped a hand around the small Brit's wrist, stepping a tad closer to his back. He was behind the smaller man, so he took this time to stop the smiling and frown again. Frown, for real. Frown to the point where tears started to form in his eyes.<br>Alfred tried to act strong; pretend it was all a bad dream, and in the morning he will wake up once again next to the one he loved. He knew that that would never happen again, and if it did, it would never be the same. It would always be changed- despite if the two got back together- their relationship would have this dent it in forever. And on the inside, Alfred was _broken._

The American's hand tightened around his wrist, as he felt a single tear drip down the side of his face. "D... Don't..." He was startled though, as Arthur made an uncomfortable noise and pulled his arm away.  
>"I have to go now."<br>They didn't even look at each other. Alfred didn't want to Arthur to see him as weak, and he turned around towards the kitchen table when the Brit looked back. Arthur, on the other hand, wanted to hug him and say he was sorry again. But, it was pointless now. Alfred just stood in the middle of the room with his head down, not even facing the same way as him.  
>So all he did was sigh and take his box of stuff towards the other boxes, carefully picking them up.<p>

He opened the door lightly, closed it behind him, and left.

How do you get over someone you cared so much about, for such a long time?  
>Easy. You <em>don't. <em>

Alfred stood there, letting the tears slip down his cheek and hit the floor. He shuddered a few times, and wiped his nose; but never left that spot.  
>All that was left was the American's small cat, who walked up to him, and nuzzled lightly at his foot.<p>

* * *

><p>i'm missing someone<p>

cant you tell?


End file.
